


How the world spins

by Sydney99



Category: How the world spins, Its kind of a funny story, Not based on anything
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydney99/pseuds/Sydney99
Summary: Wanna know how the world sound? Read on. THIS IS NOT BASED ON REAL INFORMATION BY THE WAY. THIS IS MADE AS IT MADE ME LAUGH WHEN I THOUGHT OF IT AND WANT TO SHARE IT WITH AO3 USERS





	How the world spins

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I am a pro at how the world does it's thing. I'm on AO3 to tell people about how the world being spun is done. People believe it's some auto matic thing that *just happens* but what people don't understand is that pot faces care and spin the world for us

The world is always moving, never stops. People on Earth wonder how and boy let me tell you, there are little men called pot faces who live in outer space to spin the Earth just for us and here's how.

The pot faces are an unknown species but given the name from a famous potter who makes vases, plates, and the lot. Pot faces are slightly ugly *very sorta ugly*. They know about us. For very 1000 people born one is made from the rocks in the atmosphere. These creature are vital to human needs such as light and dark, they know we need light to grow thinks and they know we need dark to rest. So they give countries a fair share of both just to make us healthy. 

Pot faces are hairless and toothless creature covers in sun burnt cellulite covered bodies that look like an old man's ball bag. They live on an asteroid that is paused in time. They call it Potland planet it's very small there houses are made from tennis ball sized asteroid which are caught by the king of the Potland planet. Their faces are hidden in cellulite. 

The way the job is done is that they all have secret powers and surround a potuldruon-a big pot of dust- and have to chant the phrase, 'praise us as they raise us' over and over again for 12 hours each with swap overs very 12 hours of their lives. A pot face is likely to get depressed from lack of care towards them. They are likely to be body shameful when coming in to contact with humans and seeing clothes for the first time. They hose away so humans predict they really don't exist. A pot face house is generated by their king and they live alone and independently.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know more about pot faces? Comment on what you want to know.


End file.
